


Você é o meu herói

by Monilovely



Series: Love on the Battlefield [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Careless Eric, Hero Couple, Kyle has to save Eric from his shenanigans, M/M, Mentioned violence, Protective Boyfriend, TFBW personas, cursing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Você já ouviu falar do Coon?Você talvez não, mas todos em South Park e Denver com certeza já ouviram falar daquela figura alta e roliça que, vestindo um traje semelhante à um guaxinim, dava tudo de si para salvar a cidade e, francamente, ninguém mais aguentava ele.Como aquele homem era casado era um mistério ainda maior que a identidade do Mysterion. Ninguém conseguia entender como em sã consciência alguém aguentaria uma pessoa como o Coon vivendo e sendo ligado à ela 24 horas por dia.Só um verdadeiro maluco poderia viver assim.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: Love on the Battlefield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Você é o meu herói

Você já ouviu falar do Coon? 

Você talvez não, mas todos em South Park e Denver com certeza já ouviram falar daquela figura alta e roliça que, vestindo um traje semelhante à um guaxinim, dava tudo de si para salvar a cidade e, francamente, ninguém mais aguentava ele.

Que os heróis causavam dano enquanto lutavam contra seus inimigos não era novidade para ninguém, mas o Coon estava em um novo nível de prejuízo para o governo. Todas as suas lutas - absolutamente _todas_ \- acabavam com alguém no hospital, pessoas inocentes feridas ou propriedade pública danificada. Ele era uma pessoa muito inconsequente, que priorizava mais o objetivo do que os danos causados.

Muitos, inclusive, questionavam se ele não deveria ser proibido de exercer sua função, mas sempre recebiam a mesma resposta: _“Ele pode ser inconsequente, mas exerce bem sua função. Pega os bandidos e previne que mais pessoas saiam feridas do que deveriam. Nesse mundo caótico, precisamos de toda a ajuda que conseguirmos encontrar.”_ E, a esse ponto, já estavam todos desistindo de insistir.

Como aquele homem era _casado_ era um mistério ainda maior que a identidade do Mysterion. Ninguém conseguia entender como em sã consciência alguém aguentaria uma pessoa como o Coon vivendo e sendo ligado à ela 24 horas por dia.

Só um verdadeiro maluco poderia viver assim.

(...)

Gemidos e resmungos escapavam da boca de Eric, que não fazia nenhum esforço para contê-los. Se bobear, estava gritando mais alto de propósito.

\- Kyle! Tá doendo!

O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha, erguendo a cabeça na direção do moreno com um olhar irritado.

\- É mesmo…? Que bom! - puxou com força as duas pontas da faixa, apertando o tecido sobre as feridas de Eric. - Quem mandou inventar de estourar uma vitrine na saída? Você tem é que me agradecer por eu não ter ensopado essa merda desse corte em Mertiolate!

Kyle Broflovski, conhecido nas ruas por seu nome de super-herói, Human Kite, era casado com Eric há doze anos, mas isso não tornava as vezes que seu marido retornava do combate contra o crime todo machucado por alguma besteira que fez. Procedendo sua reputação como impulsivo e de temperamento descontrolado, não era incomum ele voltar para casa com cortes, hematomas, e até feridas abertas, o que, naturalmente, sempre fazia o ruivo se preocupar demais com ele durante suas batalhas e até quando não fazia parte delas. 

Eles eram parceiros, e Kyle não estava a fim de ficar viúvo tão cedo. Ou melhor, não queria ficar viúvo nunca. Por mais que parecesse estranho, amava Eric, com sua impulsividade e tudo que vinha com ela. Era estranho, sim, e provavelmente algo típico de alguém que perdeu a cabeça, mas ele não queria que fosse de qualquer outra maneira.

Acariciou a faixa sob seu dedão com ternura, como se esperasse poder curar os ferimentos de seu amado apenas com sua força de vontade. O brilho em seus olhos verdes estava fraco, como sempre ficava quando se preocupava demais. O moreno podia facilmente ler cada uma de suas emoções apenas pelo reflexo de seus olhos, de tanto tempo que passara perdendo-se dentro das pupilas negras e íris esmeralda.

\- As ataduras ficaram ótimas. - sorriu para o marido com naturalidade, numa tentativa de normalizar o clima. - Você é meu herói, Human Kite!

Entretanto, tudo que recebeu do marido foi os olhos estreitos pelas pálpebras e os lábios franzidos.

\- Esse flerte não vai funcionar comigo dessa vez, Eric. - murmurou simplesmente.

Depois de tantos anos com Kyle em sua vida, Eric já esperava um sermão ou que ele iniciasse uma discussão sobre como ele estava sendo impulsivo, precisava controlar melhor sua raiva e seu estilo de combate, a ladainha de sempre. No entanto, dessa vez, o ruivo apenas se levantou do sofá, sem nem mesmo pegar o kit de primeiros socorros do chão, e seguiu para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Isso era mau. Quando Kyle fechava a porta do quarto, é sinal que estava chateado. O moreno, com os dentes sobre os lábios inferiores, sentiu uma pontada de dor e aflição em seu peito. Levantou do sofá e foi atrás do marido, abrindo a dobra de madeira com cuidado e calma.

Do lado de dentro, Kyle estava sentado na beira da cama, encarando as próprias mãos como se fossem objeto precioso para estudos. Ele nunca ficava daquele jeito sem uma boa razão, o que significava que Eric tinha feito uma cagada enorme, conhecimento este que deixou-o ainda mais preocupado com o ruivo.

Entrou no quarto calmamente e sentou ao seu lado, sem dirigir-lhe mais que o olhar e as palavras que saíam de sua boca, sabia como ele não gostava que ele fosse muito apressado quando pedia desculpas assim como o próprio Eric não gostava de se sentir subestimado.

\- Kyle, eu sei que o jeito que eu luto te preocupa. Você vive dizendo como eu sou irracional, impulsivo e vivo me jogando de cabeça no perigo sem pensar duas vezes e sem ter um plano. - o ruivo murmurou, sinalizando para que continuasse. - Mas eu preciso que você confie em mim quando eu digo que sei o que estou fazendo. Tenho lutado contra os mesmos caras há anos, sei como eles pensam e como agem. Eles são incrivelmente previsíveis, sempre foram.

Impedindo a palavra de ser usada por ele, Kyle suspirou e enterrou a testa na palma da mão.

\- Eric, você pode se machucar sério. Não se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez?

Eric coçou a cabeça, tentando se recordar qual era a última vez a qual Kyle estava se referindo. Eles enfrentavam diversos vilões diariamente que era quase impossível lembrar de todos. A julgar pela preocupação do ruivo, deveria ser alguém grande. Um inimigo que enfrentavam com certa frequência e que fosse conhecido como característico da dupla e dos outros membros do Freedom Pals.

\- Kyle, o Professor Chaos não é uma ameaça tão grande quanto ele se faz parecer, você sabe disso. - disse ele enquanto encarava o teto.

O vilão de chapéu de metal sempre tentava dominar o mundo com algum plano idiota; Bloquear o sol, alagar o mundo, queimar todo o dinheiro do mundo, um plano imbecil atrás do outro, cada um mais fácil de arruinar que o primeiro. Os Freedom Pals já estavam considerando até deixar que a própria polícia cuidasse dos problemas que ele causava.

Kyle, no entanto, arregalou os olhos por um instante e juntou as sobrancelhas na glabela.

\- Eu não to falando do Professor Chaos! - gritou enquanto descia as mãos cerradas em punhos sobre a madeira que sustentava a cama, quase fazendo o gorducho pular de susto. - Eu to falando… _Dele_.

O coração de Eric quase parou de bater com o tom de voz que seu marido usou. Com tamanha preocupação e medo perceptíveis em sua voz, era impossível não saber a quem ele se referia.

Mitch Conner. O inimigo mais antigo do Coon. O cara que não só conseguiu tomar o controle da cidade uma vez, mas também fez algo que nenhum vilão jamais conseguiu em todos os anos dos heróis em sua carreira: colocar um dos Freedom Pals em coma. Super Craig não foi mais visto no campo de combate desde aquele dia.

Kyle abaixou a cabeça e, fazendo um segundo de silêncio, suspirou e ergueu o olhar esmeralda na direção do marido.

\- Eu não quero que o que aconteceu com o Tweek aconteça com você, Eric. - entrelaçou os próprios dedos uns nos outros. - Não quero passar anos sentado numa cadeira esperando você acordar sem poder fazer nada. E também não quero você desperdiçando sua vida sentado do _meu_ lado enquanto se culpa por um erro que poderia ter sido evitado na hora do combate.

Eric odiava ver seu marido daquele jeito tão cabisbaixo e preocupado, ainda mais por algo que _ele_ havia feito. Human Kite era conhecido por sua coragem, ousadia e maneira formidável com que lidava com os inimigos. Um único olhar em sua direção podia ser mortal - uma das razões para Eric amar tanto aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes. Ele sempre tinha um plano pronto e não tolerava besteiras de ninguém, nem do próprio cônjuge. Ver justamente as emoções opostas àquelas que tanto o caracterizavam conquistando cada centímetro de seu rosto fazia o coração de Eric se contrair com a culpa. Não havia nada que ele odiava mais do que decepcionar aquele que mais amava.

Eric demorou anos para conseguir conquistar a confiança de Kyle, e mais tempo ainda para conquistar seu coração. Ele não estava disposto a jogar tudo fora apenas pelo breve contento de estar certo, o que ele sequer estava.

Com o coração pesado e os ombros afundando com culpa e arrependimento, encostou a testa sobre o ombro do ruivo e envolveu sua cintura, bem mais fina que a dele, com os braços, puxando-o mais próximo de si. Ele não podia culpar o marido por se sentir assim, pois ele, também, sofria com o mesmo medo sempre que eles colocavam o pé para fora de casa para salvar o dia. Tinha medo de ocorrer alguma casualidade, ou até algo por sua culpa, e ele ter a pessoa mais importante para ele - seu amigo, _seu_ _parceiro_ \- arrancado de sua vida. 

Ele não sabia o que faria se não tivesse mais Kyle em sua vida. Provavelmente se mataria. Kyle era uma das, se não a única, coisa boa em sua vida. Eles passaram por tantas coisas juntos que ele não sabia mais como era viver sem ter o ruivo lá para reclamar das merdas que ele fazia.

Assim como já era rotina, Kyle estava coberto de razão.

\- Eu sei. - declarou. - Eu também não quero te perder. Se te faz sentir melhor, eu posso tentar ser mais cuidadoso. Não vou mais ficar pulando em cima dos bandidos, nem quebrando vidro e nem pegar o celular pra gravar as lutas.

O ruivo soltou um riso com a última declaração, recordando-se de como seu marido podia ser estúpido às vezes - tá bom, em 90% do tempo. Subiu uma mão para os cabelos castanhos curtos do marido e virou o rosto para depositar um suave beijo em sua bochecha, como uma forma de agradecer pela compreensão.

As bochechas de Eric tomaram uma cor avermelhada, acompanhadas de um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Merda, como podia amar tanto a alguém como amava Kyle? Como alguém tão incrível assim aguentava ficar ao seu lado por tantos anos assim? Ele era completamente insano!

Ergueu o rosto do ombro de Kyle e tomou seus lábios para si, sentindo o sorriso se formando nos lábios do contrário contra os seus. Ele conhecia Eric suficientemente bem para saber que aquele beijo era sua forma de selar a promessa.

Se ser mais cuidadoso era o preço para manter Kyle por perto, ele estava mais do que feliz em pagar.

E talvez Human Kite fosse mesmo maluco de continuar ao lado do Coon, mas ele realmente não se importava com a opinião alheia. Afinal, alguém tinha que protegê-lo de si mesmo.


End file.
